How to train your rival
by VinceOnline
Summary: Apparently a budding romance between a warrior and a genius must be tested relentlessly by the obstacles which surround them.


**So yeah this is my first actual FanFic and I wanna do a good job, please leave any comments or tell me what would improve it please ^.^ I don't know how long I'm gonna make this story but I'm always open to ideas, so basically so far it's set before the second movie and I wanna see how it pays out. P.S there's gonna probably be some sexy times and killing later on just as a warning, but basically like I said just give me some opinions and how you'd do bits better~ :)**

Smoke billowed up from the forge, the searing flames had become a very welcome comfort to her which kissed her cheeks, in contrast to the bitter nip of winter which had began setting in. Astrid, the vicious little teen who fashioned both a wit sharper than that of her expertly crafted axe and a unique beauty seldomly seen in the Viking masses slipped into the workshop. Almost expertly, she infiltrated the recently refurbished office which kneeled in the far side of the steel working shop to where a certain gangly teen was no doubt working, avoiding the huge Volundr like figure who smithed what she presumed was a long sword for the armoury.

Lifting the hatch whilst crouched low like a raider, the golden haired warrior lurched around the oak door, failing in an attempt not to interrupt the consistent clang of metal. She scoured the room whilst remaining a ghost in the glow of the forge but to her surprise she found the room empty, save for the slightly low chair and a desk with exquisite plans for some ingenious contraption or another. As she straightened up and walked into the inhospitably cold office, an aggressive shiver trickled down her back, promptly making her shudder a little too loudly causing the door to fall shut. A small yelp escaped her mouth as she unsheathed her axe and deftly drew it into a battle stance, then being smothered in a scarlet blush since a great warrior like herself got surprised by a door. A DOOR! However, just as she dropped her vigilant position, an earsplitting screech devoured her like a monstrous nightmare, making her stumble back at the menacing figure which rose out of the darkness. It tilted it's skull as a pair of menacingly armoured hands reached out to her with a maniacal laugh, Astrids normally calm demeanour shrivelled as her blush had become a deathly white. Wait, what monster has chestnut hair? Oh no he wouldn't!?

"HICCUP YOU JERK IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Astrid yelled frantically as the room was illuminated by a candle flame which had began to dance gleefully under the window. Hiccup stood behind where the door would have been now coming in to plain view, his disorderly umber bangs framed his face yet not defying the two Shamrock green orbs which now almost glowed in the aura of the flare but quickly began to widen at the minuscule Valkyrie who lunged faster than a Nightfury at his chest. An eep barely left him before the golden haired warrior laid several fists into his shoulders, although no animosity backed them up Astrid had broken several bones of others purely by accident.

"Don't kill me- Please don't hit me, Oh crap you're gonna kill me-" Hiccup stuttered feebly as Astrids deep sapphire eyes locked with his own.

"Never! I'm gonna make you pay for this," the Valkyrie retorted, although a small grin trailed afterwards, making his heart skip as the firm knuckled punches digressed into a more playful gesture aimed near his face, "Or is the Hero of Berk gonna harm a poor defenceless maiden such as me?" Astrid mused.

"Ha! Poor and defenceless? I've seen battle axes less menacing than you!" The Viking who was now red in the cheeks gained enough composure to make a dig at her side, tickling her and causing the Valkyrie to jerk back just enough to weaken the death lock she had him in.

Taking the chance, Hiccup rather clumsily grasped her waist and demonstrated his new strength by lifting her high over his head. Of course she began to flail with her somehow seamless elegance, promptly bringing them both tumbling down giggling like toddlers followed by an oomf! as Astrid collapsed onto his rubs. She pushed her face into the crook of his shoulder as her laughter escalated and became contagious, infecting Hiccup who had partially regained his breath and was now enjoying a face full of the Warriors glistening hair. For several minutes they proceeded to laugh on the ancient wooden floor with their arms and legs flapping, blanketed in the Valkyries serene but now messy mane. The pair locked eyes again as a wordless conversation ensued, absorbed into each other's joyous endeared eyes they didn't notice at first that the run down door had been tossed open and now had the loud and obnoxious "brat" was panting in the frame.

The now incredibly embarrassed couple scuttled up off of he floor and awkwardly tried to calm the scarlet which clung to their cheeks.

"Oh umm Snotlout, wha-wha what are you doing here, now?" Hiccup loftily waved his arms around in the manner only used in Astrids presence, which she secretly adored and wouldn't tell a soul. Since Snotlout was either too dim witted or too flustered (probably the former the Valkyrie thought), he was clearly unable to recognise a tender moment. However the situation dawned on the couple as the large cavalier attituded Viking grunted unintelligibly in what they discerned was an emergency.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm slow down!" Astrid now tired of his groaning proceeded to slap his face back handedly.

"ITS AN EMERGENCY COME QUICK!" The boarish Viking blurted As his hand drew up to the reddening hand print on his cheek.

"Whats happening?"

"THE CHIEF ORDERED ME TO FIND YOU GUYS AND SEND YOU TO THE DOCKS!"

The Valkyries eyes flickered towards the lanky boys face which had turned pale and serious, resulting in her mouth dropping open with an empathetic fear that made her want to grab the Viking and hug him deeply. That look didn't belong on his handsomely shaped face, but she refrained from stopping him and grasped his hand tightly as they burst out of the forge into the penetrating cold of Berks winter.


End file.
